Broken Mask
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: Reid's been masking his emotions for a long time, but maybe Derek Morgan can change that...(rated for language/ some sexual references/future violence) Morgan x Reid, SLASH, mainly fluff and angst
1. Chapter 1

Reid's POV:

It was hard knowing that you can't fall in love, for it to be a silent rule that you cannot let your real self out. It was torture in it's most masked form. Sadly, I am very used to that mask, it is my most used. I had a different one, once, but that mask grew uncomfortable, and I moved to a new one.

I could make certain traits about me disappear, and, thankfully, I am an amazing liar, so I could claim the old mask was just a mood thing. But now, that I've realized, I can actually care for someone, not love, but care, my mask is breaking.

A hand touched my shoulder. I could feel the panic and concern from the person behind me, it radiated out from them, almost an aura. "Reid? You alright?" It was Garcia. I sighed, turning around. "I'm find, just not enough coffee." I said in my fake voice, with a fake smile.

*Yes, my voice is fake, my real one is lower, but over the years, I've learned how to disguise my voice and mask my emotions. She laughed, her pink-tinted curls bouncing slightly. "Figures." She muttered, picking a file up form my desk and walking away. I felt like the breaking point was soon.

I'd only reached the breaking point one, and I didn't want it to happen again. last time, the mask had called off, and I'd ran out of that horrid house. I'd fallen while running through the fields near it, and stayed there, sobbing and in pain, blood dripping from my nose and bruises slowly appearing*. I bit my lip, the memory stopping and my hands shaking. I can't take it. I seriously am going to break.

Standing up, I walked briskly into an office room I knew was abandoned, and, seconds after closing the door. Clenching my jaw, I let the silent tears stream down my face. I can't care for someone, it'll go wrong, and I've been in that position to many times. I can't let myself get hurt. "Pretty Boy?" A voice asked outside the door. I frowned. How did he know i was in here?

"Yes, Derek?" I asked, faking a normal tone. The door opened just enough for Derek to let himself in. Taking a look at me, he closed the door and walked briskly over to me. "You gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked, and I shook my head. Not now, not while I'm weak. Instead of bothering me, Derek pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around me and letting me cry for a bit. Damn it, I need to get out of this situation. I'll lose it. I ripped myself out his arms, glaring at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not one of your sluts." I spat. His eyes widened, shocked at the way I'm acting. "I'm not just a easy fuck, and I don't even love you. It's not physically and emotionally possible. You, good sir, need to stop thinking of me as an-" I was cut off by his lips capturing my own.

I made a surprised "mmph" noise, but, as if my body was acting on it's own, returned the kiss. His hands were on my waist, pulling me closer, but not being overly sexual. I pulled back, confused. "You were misguiding my feelings for you." Derek said, a soft smirk on his face. There is no way I'm in lov- um, I have deep affection for Derek Morgan. "Say something." Derek whispered, worry crossing his handsome features. Handsome?

"Wow." I muttered without thinking. He smiled, and kissed me again, however, this time I completely melted into his arms, feeling like the mask had been dropped.

Screw it. I'm in love with Derek Morgan.

Author's Corner:

1st *: I felt like adding a bit of a connection between me and Reid here, so that's why he says "his voice is fake". Long story short, I naturally have a high-pitched voice and over the years, I've learned to keep it low :)

2nd *: based off a moment in my life, where, ling story short, I had been at a friends house when her boyfriend came over, got violent (towards me) and, in summary, beat and strangled me, and I eventually got out.

You are going to notice connections between me and the characters, because I use my fanfics to vent. Sorry, ranting. I apologize if this fic is confusing, or if it appears all bunched up,as well as anyone being OOC, this is what happens when I upload from my iPad while being depressed and letting my thoughts wander. I don't own criminal minds.


	2. AN Continue?

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I'm writing this quick, so it's just an announcement! So I am considering continuing this story. I'll probably add some obstacles for Reid and Morgan (Spencer and Derek) to get around. So, if you'd like me to continue or for me just to leave it, please leave me a comment! I'll get back to you guys soon!  
**


	3. Darkness

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I've been gone! So, underlined italics if Reid remembering, italics are him thinking over the team's latest case.**

"And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long." -Sylvia Path

_Location: Los Angeles, Nevada_

_Kill Site: Abandoned warehouse _

_Victims: Jae Jackson, 12. Kaine Willson, 12. Jakob Richmond, 12._

_Darkness. The all-consuming, evil darkness. A flash of skin, and then the lights. Different colors, all spinning…_

_a flash…_

DARKNESS.

"Mogan?" I whisper as the lights go out, and I hear mummers of confusion. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can feel it in my head. Suddenly, I can't get enough air.

inhale..

exhale..

"Hey, hey, hey." Derek soothes, his arms suddenly around my waist, "Just breathe. The lights will come on soon."

_It's dark, and I can't see a thing. But I know one thing, I'm running away from Stephen. His footsteps stopped a while ago, but I can't be sure. My heart is pounding, I can't feel my legs. Then a flash of skin, and I'm on the ground, seeing different colors._

_It's like hell itself has positioned itself in my right eye. It's almost burning feeling suddenly subsides to a sickening throb as the colors fade, and then the fists come…_

"The case...the kids..what did they look like?" I murmur, even though I already know. It's like something's gone off in my head.

"All brown hair, hazel eyes. Why?" I'm getting lightheaded as Derek says this.

_Laughter._

_"You're just the first!"_

The lights are up, and Derek has moved away to avoid suspicion.

_Stephen Arendt. _

He's the killer.

"I was 12." I mutter, and JJ appears beside me.

"Reid, you ok?" She asks, her long blonde hair brushing my shoulder.

The darkness is back. **(AN: If you don't get that, Reid just passed out.)**

Morgan's POV:

"What the-REID?" JJ yells, and I'm spinning around, running towards where I last saw him.

He's crumpled in her arms, unconscious. It's like time freezes.

Have you ever been in love, and seen the one you love suffer, or hurt? Your blood turns to ice. You want, no, need to save them, fix them, anything! You can't see anything else, just him (or her). It's like the world stops and whispers,

"There will never be enough time."

**AN: So, I suck at writing drama. XD, no, I just need to recharge on Criminal Minds (aka off to watch the one season I haven't seen-Season 2! I found it in the library..YAY!) please Review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
